


Day 5: fine dining, optimism, and morning cuddles

by UltimateProtagonistNerd



Series: HimiKiyo Week Content [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Childhood Memories, Date Night, Fancy Restaurant, Fluff, Other, Sister mentioned, dining out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateProtagonistNerd/pseuds/UltimateProtagonistNerd
Summary: Kiyo takes Himiko to a fancy place for dinner, briefly discusses some old memories, then they go home and wake up the next morning.
Relationships: Shinguji Korekiyo/Yumeno Himiko
Series: HimiKiyo Week Content [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042371
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: himikiyo week





	Day 5: fine dining, optimism, and morning cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Another one that's just happy, briefly mentions sister and there is one (1) dark joke, but is nice and generally soft...

“I’ve never been to a place like this before, it's kind of… gaudy in here.” Himiko looked out across the sea of tables in a wide open bright white dinner hall in some fancy district she’d never been to before. Sure, when Kiyo was describing it she got the feeling it was going to be something she wasn’t very used to but this really was beyond expectation and it made her nervous.

If this was fine dining, then she’d take a random ramen shop tucked in an alleyway over this any day, but alas Kiyo had been planning everything for a while and she appreciated that it was all meant to be something enjoyable for the two of them. So she could deal with this for at least tonight. 

“I see. Well, like I said before I’ve been wanting to bring you out to something rather fancy, and this place just so happened to spark something of a memory, plus I can study a bit in-person the upper class sort of society.” They straightened out their tie. 

“Ah, the classic three birds with one stone.” Himiko jokes, leaning with elbows against the table. This was surely breaking the etiquette but she was fine being a little bit lazy with them until the waiter actually got around to their table for the order as she looked over the menu again to decide what looked the best. 

There was a lot of stuff she’d never seen in person here. About half of the menu seemed like some European kind of thing, but on the other half there were some well-known and very high-end Japanese delicacies. Fugu, basashi, matsutake mushrooms, Suppon, and then some. She wanted something a bit more normal though.

“Of course. It’s a very efficient method, and I hope the food is at least to your liking since the decor isn’t. I expect it shall be.”

She hummed, looking into those earnest, golden eyes. Those eyes kept her more comfortable than she’d otherwise be when so out of her depth. “I trust that then. You know a bit more about all this than I do.” 

The waiter finally came back around and she glanced at the middle of the table in front of them, which would be where they may cook some kind of hot pot themselves. 

Kiyo giggled, glancing over at her. “Are you feeling adventurous Dear Himiko?” 

She shook her head. “No, as tempting as risking my life to eat a puffer fish is sometimes, I think we should play it safe.” It was a bit of a dark joke, but getting things like that out of her system was fine, and Kiyo likewise understood. 

They nodded and looked over to the waiter. “Then we’ll have the wagyu beef hot pot course.” It was merely a high-end version of something both of them have had many times in the past. The anthropologist felt it was good as both a new experience and a familiar experience of both flavor and warmth. 

Kiyo draped an arm around her shoulder, rubbing her arm gently and nuzzled up to her cheek for a bit while the couple waited. “Thanks for coming along.”

“I mean it, anything for you. Kiyo-chan.” she pecked a kiss on the small area of their cheek still uncovered by the mask. Right by their eye.

“I know, but next time you’ll get to choose okay?” they whispered, very briefly pulling the mask down to return the favor, making sure nobody would catch a glimpse who wasn’t supposed to. 

“Remember anything specific?”

“Yes, I believe it was some kind of very rare full family outing. And I’m certain this is the place. I can picture where we were, but I'm a bit fuzy on exact details like that. I just know it was one of the few times everyone was together and there were no problems whatsoever.”

“Do you remember what you got?”

“Honestly, it was probably what we’re getting. There was enough for everyone, I remember that much.”

“How long ago was this anyway?”

“Oh I was probably about… seven maybe? It was very long ago now. I recall it was my own very first time. You could probably imagine how much larger and more impressive it would have seemed at that age.”

Himiko still felt very mixed about hearing stories like this. The denial KIyo had been in was long-standing enough it sometimes still slipped into a little bit of it. It had certainly gotten better, and she didn’t think this would turn into that. She couldn’t fault holding onto any semblance of a good memory like this though, it was actually kind of admirable how much they always looked for something positive.

“Is something the matter?”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I was just thinking so I spaced out a little.” the mage fiddled with her own thumbs a bit, looking down at her hands in her lap, apologetic for even just a moment of not fully listening to them talk.

“I see.” Kiyo hummed, gently rubbing a hand on her thigh and leaning in softly, voice simply a whisper. “I think I know exactly what you’re thinking. I’ve certainly told many stories with her in a much more positive light than may be deserved.”

The table was approached with the cart of the meal’s ingredients. Then the heat was turned on, broth going directly over it to start. The waiter bowed and told them to enjoy the visit. The conversation having stopped as the sound of the feet and wheels approached indicated it was of a private matter. The employee respected that privacy, leaving quite quickly after the task was done.

She bit her lip, hugging close to her partner and briefly glancing at the soon to be boiled food. “Yeah. I get it too though. It’s hard for you to not see the good even in someone who did things like that. To you even.”

They ran a hand softly along her side and with the other reached out and picked up a slice of the beef with the chopsticks before forcing it to take a swim in the broth as it boiled. The tender, juicy cut browning almost instantly in the heat. “Exactly. People are a lot of things. Not all good or all bad. Both are part of the whole story.”

Himiko hadn’t eaten in a few hours either so as disappointing as it was to have to let go she may as well join in the meal. Picking up some of the vegetables she started dropping them in before picking up her own slice of meat.

“That’s part of why I love you so much. I could always use a little optimism.” she muttered, leaning into them as she took her first bite. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

They got back safely late in the evening, exhausted from the outing. Comfortably they wrapped around each other under the covers, exchanging smooches. Eyes shutting on a largely pleasant day.

Hours passed and the sun rose, filtering into the room through the windows, gently creeping up. Kiyo was the first to start stirring, golden eyes fluttering awake. There wasn’t anything planned for today. They liked having nothing immediately after a bit bigger of a day,like the night before. It let the new memory get some room to breathe. 

Himiko was curled up on their chest, hands clasped around their torso, legs loosely tangled in a similar matter. Light glistened gently on her hair, head facing away from the light. That probably shielded enough of the light that she would stay resting, uninterrupted by the rays intrusions. 

Since it was a lazy, nothing day this early morning silence allowed a chance to brainstorm what to read or watch. Maybe even a casual board game would be an option. Each meal would be a loose idea to them already. There were last night’s leftovers after all. That would be good for lunch or dinner. Breakfast wouldn’t be too hard, it was always the easiest and laziest of any given days meals anyway. 

Petting her back gently was always the best thing to do while thinking. Or even still just resting. They could certainly remember times she would point out they were doing it sometimes without even being awake enough to realize it was happening. 

Every time though, and this time was no different, she would begin coming to. Forcing herself to get up off them while being in such a comfy spot was a tall order. Especially after a busier night. So the couple did what was common, and gently whispered a conversation starting with the good mornings being exchanged. 

There wasn’t a particular topic yet in the earliest stages. But Kiyo verbalized the loose plan for breakfast. It seemed that she liked that idea, but had no idea what she wanted yet. Same when asked if she was interested in reading anything in particular.

They could figure it out slowly. Just how they liked it.


End file.
